Good Night Sweet Girl
by daphne stone
Summary: 6. Sezon'da Spike'ı bu kez kesinlikle terk eden Buffy Angel'ı yanında bulur. Spike ise Buffy'nin ona ihityacı olacağı ana kadar beklemeye razı olmuştur.
1. Chapter 1

**Good Night Sweet Girl**

"Bitti!"

Yılların yıpratamadığı, yüzünde tek bir kırışıklık, tek bir kusur oluşturamadığı, yüzyılı aşkın süredir, bu dünyada yürüyen genç adam gülümsedi. Belki yüzlerce kez karşısına böyle dikilmiş, yüzlerce kes onu reddetmişti.

"Bu şarkıyı çok dinledim aşkım."

Konuşurken genç kıza biraz daha yaklaşmış, karanlıkta olan yüzü, ışıl ışıl parlayan gök mavisi gözleriyle ortaya çıkmıştı. Dudağını ısırarak alaycı tavrını sürdürdü.

"Hatta notaları var bende. Bu senin ne istediğini değiştirmez."

Buffy onun ne bu alaycı tavrından etkilenmiş, ne de kısık sesiyle büyülenmişti. Artık kendine güveniyordu. Bitirmesi gerekiyordu ve bitirmişti. Buz gibi bir ifadeyle genç adamı yanıtladı.

"Bunu biliyorum" dedi ifadesini bozmadan. " Seni istiyorum. Seninle olmak…"

Buffy sözlerini sürdürmeden önce yutkundu. Genç adam ise başını yana eğmiş genç kızın ağzından çıkan her bir kelimeyi adeta yutuyordu.

"… Bir süreliğine her şey basitleşiyor."

"Aralıksız beş saat için '_bir süreliğine'_ diyemem."

Genç adam sızlayan kalbinin acısını dindirebilmek için yine alaycı konuşmuştu. Buffy sözlerinin etkisinden farksız sanki bir duvarla konuşuyormuş gibi acımasızca devam etti.

"Seni kullanıyorum."

Genç adam duyduklarına inanamıyordu. Eğer kalbi atıyor olsaydı acıdan duracağından emindi.

"Seni sevemem ben. Sadece zayıflık ve bencillik ediyorum."

Korkusuz, hatta aksine korkulan adam Spike, küçük bir çocuk gibi korkuyordu. Onu bırakacağından değil, onsuz yaşamak zorunda kalacağı anlardan korkuyordu. Bir adım daha öne çıkarak Buffy'e yaklaştı. Konuşurken alaycılığı gitmiş, aksine sesi yumuşamıştı..

"Şikâyet etmiyorum."

"Bu beni öldürüyor."

Spike artık sözlerinin ciddi olduğundan emin, bunun bir oyun olmadığının farkındaydı. Acı tüm bedenini dağlıyorken o sadece dinliyordu. Her kelime kalbine saplanan bir kazık olsa da, sadece sesini duyuyor olduğu için dinliyordu.

"Güçlü olmak zorundayım."

Buffy genç adamın gözlerinin içine bakarak, kendinden oldukça emin son sözünü söyledi.

"Üzgünüm… William."

Genç kız arkasını dönüp giderken, Spike adını onun ağzından ilk kez duymuş ve bu onun çoktan parçalanmış yüreğinin acısını iki katına çıkarıyordu. Gidiyordu… Onu oracıkta kalp acısıyla bırakıp gidiyordu işte… Bir süre gözyaşlarını içine akıtan genç adam, artık gözyaşlarının yanaklarından süzüldüğünü fark ettiğinde öfkeyle önüne geleni kırıp dökmeye başladı.

Onun için… Can düşmanı için… Sevdiği kadın için elleriyle yarattığı küçük sığınağı belki de aşk yuvaları, artık hiçbir anlamı olmayan bu mekânı aynı ellerle yok etmek yakıp yıkmak istiyordu. Onu önce kendisine delicesine âşık etmiş, sonra oyuncağı yapmıştı. Bu da yetmemiş gelip burada onunla seks oyunları oynamıştı.

Onu ne kadar sevdiğini bildiği halde onu kullanmıştı. En acısı ise bunu gelip yüzüne söylemişti. Genç adam sakinleşirken çevresinde ki harabeye baktı. Bunu hak etmişti. Onu sevmediğini ve asla sevmeyeceğini defalarca yüzüne haykırmış, ama o bunu kabul edememişti. Hep ufak bir kırıntı aramıştı sözlerinde. Bir gün… Belki bir günü onu sevebileceğine dair bir umut kırıntısı…

Tüm yaşananlar gözünün önünden bir bir geçiyor, o ise nerede hata yaptığını düşünüyordu. Sevmişti… Sevilmemişti… Korumuştu… İtilmişti… Her zaman yanında olmuştu… Asla istenmemişti… Sözler vermişti… Bazılarını tutmuş, bazılarını tutamamıştı. Hep kendine kızmıştı… Bir zamanlar ondan nefret ediyorken şimdi onun için ölüyordu. Bu muydu hatası?

Belki de her şeyi tersten yaşamışlardı. En başta… Birbirlerine ezeli düşmanken, birbirlerine muhtaç olmuşlardı. Bu zamanla değişmiş arkadaş olmuşlardı. Aralarındakine ne kadar arkadaşlık denirse işte… Gün gelmiş âşık olmuş gün gelmiş beraber olmuşlardı. Doğanın kanununa karşı gelmiş av avcısına aşık olmuştu…

Genç adam çöktüğü yerden kalkarken artık bittiğini sona erdiğini biliyordu. Şimdi yapacağı tek bir şey vardı. Sadece bir köşede beklemek… Ona ihtiyacı olduğunda yanında olacağını bilmese de bekleyecekti. Hayatına kim girerse girsin… O sadece bekleyecekti. Sonsuzluk gibi bir ömürde yapacağı daha iyi bir iş yoktu nasıl olsa…

Sunnydale kasabasına karanlık çökmüş ve bu karanlığın yaratıklarından olan genç adam, karanlığa başkaldırırcasına parıldayan platin rengi saçlarıyla sessiz mezarlıkta yürüyordu. Artık her şey daha basitti. Günlerini pek ortalarda görünmeyerek geçiriyordu. Sadece kan almak için kasaba gidiyordu. Bu günde o günlerden biriydi işte. Buna ne kadar gün denebilirse…

Sunnydale'i terk etmeyi bir an bile düşünmemişti. Her ne kadar onu yanında istemese de, ihtiyacı olduğunda yanında olmayı istiyordu. Gözüne girmek için değil… Ona aşkını ilan etmek için değil… Bu fırsatı kullanmak için hiç değil… Sadece ondan faydalanabilmesi için… Ona yardım edebilmek için…

Günler geçmiş asla birbirleriyle karşılaşmamışlardı. Sanki ikisi de bunun için yemin etmişti. Buffy Sunnydale'de ki 12 mezarlıktan biri olan bu mezarlığa gelmiyor. Spike Bronzda bir içki içmek ya da çevresiyle eğlenmek için çıkmıyordu. Sessiz anlaşmalarına uyuyordu Spike. Ara sıra Billy'nin barına gidiyordu. Bazen de Clem yanına geliyordu. Her ne kadar buruş buruşta olsa söylenmemiş kelimeleri arkadaşlık yapıyordu ona.

Clem'den duymuştu Angel'ın kasabaya dönüşünü. Gerçi Clem'e ihtiyacı da yoktu. Ensesinde ki tüyleri diken diken eden, kanının damarlarında delicesine pompalanmasını sağlayan, Angel'dan başka ne olabilirdi? Büyük âşıklar sonunda kavuşmuşken, o sadece mabedine inmiş, Buffy huzurla yanında uyurken çizdiği resimlerini eline alıp öfkeyle parçalamıştı. Öfkesini biraz olsun yatıştırmıştı bu.

Şimdi tıpkı kendisi gibi karanlığın içinde yürüyorken, hala düşüncelerini işgal eden genç kıza değil kendisine öfkeleniyordu. Küçük bir kızın kokusunu aldığında olduğu yerde durdu. Kucağında tuttuğu, içinde kasaptan aldığı domuz kanları bulunan kesekâğıdını dikkatlice diğer koluna aktardı. Çok uzun zamandır insan kanı tatmamış olması duyularını güçlendirirken bakire kanının cezbedici kokusunu önemsememeye çalıştı.

"Hmmm. Leziz…"

Onun kim olduğunu anlamıştı. Neredeyse birbirine tıpatıp benzeyen iki kişiden biriyle uzun zamandır hayatını paylaşıyordu. Diğerinin yani şuan mezarlıkta olanın kalp atışlarında en ufak değişiklik olmamış, korkmadığının üzerine basarcasına saklandığı karanlık köşeden ortaya çıkmıştı.

"İkimizde bana zarar vermeyeceğini biliyoruz. Peki, hala neden bu korku oyununu oynuyorsun?"

Spike, Dawn'ı umursamadığını belirtircesine yoluna devam etti.

"Eğer çipim olmasaydı şuanda altımızda yatan yüzlerce cesetten farksızdın güvercin."

"İkimizde biliyoruz ki Spike, çipin olmasa bile bana zarar _vermezsin."_

Dawn Spike'a yetişmek için neredeyse koşuyorken, Spike onun söylediklerini duyunca aniden durup topukları üzerinde geri döndü.

"Aslında ikimizin de bildiği tek şey şu an burada olmaman gerektiği ufaklık. Neden suratsız ablan ve biricik aşkı peşine düşmeden yakamdan düşmüyorsun?"

"Demek Angel'ın geldiğini duydun. O geldikten sonra senin için yapılan davetlerin iptal edildiğini biliyor musun?"

Genç adam bilmiyordu. Fakat tahmin etmeliydi. Dik saçlı aptal şey ona ait olan her şeyi söküp almak onun izlerini yok etmek isteyecekti. Arkasını dönüp Crypt'e doğru ilerlerken alayla konuştu.

"Ablanı ziyaret etmeyi aklımın ucundan bile geçirmediğime göre bu benim için neden bu kadar önemli olsun?"

Cryp'in girişine geldiğinde bir an olduğu yerde donup kalmış, Buffy'nin defalarca o kapıdan girişi gözlerinin önüne gelmişti. Elini kapının üstüne koyduğunda bir anlığına onu hissetmişti. Sadece birkaç ay önce, Buffy de tıpkı şuan onun kapıya dokunduğu gibi dokunmuş ve onu hissetmişti. Buffy ne kadar inkâr ederse etsin aralarında bir çekim vardı…

Dawn'ın onu takip ediyor olmasından rahatsız genç kıza döndü.

"Ufaklık, ablan ve çevresinde yaşananlarla ilgilenmiyorum. Buna sen de dâhilsin. Şimdi GİT."

İçeri girdiğinde genç kızın da arkasından içeri girdiğini görerek sinirlendi.

"Sana istenmediğini anlatmamın başka bir yolu var mı acaba? Farklı birkaç dilde söylesem yararı olur mu?"

"Sinirinin bana olmadığını ikimizde biliyoruz. Ben… Ben sadece… Sana ihtiyacım var Spike"

Genç adam inanamıyordu. Küçük bir kızın saplantılı aşkıyla uğraşamayacak kadar uzun yıllar yürümüştü yeryüzünde.

"Lanet olsun"

"Yo, Yoo hayır dur Spike. Yanlış anlıyorsun. Söylemek istediğim sadece şuydu. Güvenebileceğim, beni anlayan tek insan sensin. Sadece seninle konuşurken kendimi rahat hissediyorum. Çünkü diğerleri benimle konuşurken hep küçük bir çocukmuşum gibi davranıyorlar. Büyüdüğümü gören bir tek sen varsın Spike. Bu dostluğa katlanmak zorundasın."

Genç kız bir çırpıda hızla konuşurken her kelimesi genç adamın içine işliyordu. Küçük kızın durumunu ondan başka gören yok muydu? Yalnızlığını anlayan ve onun yalnızlığını paylaşan…

"Teknik olarak ben bir insan değilim. O yüzden seni insanca anlamamı bekleme velet. Seninle oyun oynayamayacak kadar meşgul biriyim ben."

Dawn inatla başını dikleştirdi. Oradan hiçbir yere gitmeyeceği belliydi.

"Sözlerinin sadece beni yaralamak ve kaçırmak için biliyorum. Senin de bir dosta ihtiyacın var. Bana sadece ölülerin fısıldanmalarını dinlemekten zevk aldığını söyleme Spike. İkimizde biliyoruz ki sen yaşama sımsıkı tutunmak istiyorsun."

"Terapi bitti mi? Gerçekten yalnız kalmak istiyorum. GİT ARTIK"

"ARTIK BİRLİKTE YAŞLIYORLAR!"

Genç adamın atmayan kalbine bir kazık saplamış olsaydı, bu kadar canı yanmazdı herhâlde. Dawn'ın başı öne düşerken sesi az önce ki kuvvetini yitirmiş neredeyse fısıldıyordu.

"Ona güvenmiyorum Spike. Belki bu Buffy için iyi olacak ama ben ona güvenemiyorum. Buffy yine acı çekecek ve elimden bunu engellemek için hiçbir şey gelmiyor."

Spike eline aldığı şişeden bir bardak viski doldurarak soluksuz içti. İçki boğazından kayarak ilerlerken ciğerlerini yakıyor kavuruyor, yine de kalbinin sızısını bastırmıyordu.

"Bak ufaklık. Biz bitirdik. Ablan için daha iyi olacağını bildiğim için buna razı oldum. Zamanla ikimizde iyi olacağız. Eğer Angel'la yaşamak istiyorsa bırak yaşasın."

"Anlamıyorsun. Ablama zarar verecek. O… O farklı… Fakat bunu bir tek ben görebiliyorum sanırım."

Spike küçük kıza doğru bir adım atarken içinden taşan endişe gözlerine yansıyordu. Dawn, karşısında ki adamın artık parıldamayan gözlerine bakarken sanki olmayan ruhunu okuyor, ablasının onda açtığı yaraları görüyordu.

"Angelus mu?"

"Hayır o Angel… Biliyorum… Gerekli araştırmaları yaptım... Ama onda bir şey var. İsimlendiremediğim bir şey. Beni korkutuyor Spike… "

"Eğer o Angel ise korkman için bir sebep yok güvercin. Senin ki sadece ablanı kaybetme korkusu. Şimdi lütfen onlar peşine düşmeden git buradan."

Dawn tatmin olmamıştı. Ama Spike'ın yaralı halini görmek onun kalbini parçalıyorken, orada daha fazla kalamayacağını biliyordu. Kendi kendine söz verdi. Daha fazla şey öğrenip geri gelecekti. Çünkü ablasına gerçekten değer veren ve seven, arkasını dönmeyecek olan Spike'tı. Bunu içinde bir yerlerde hissediyordu… Biliyordu.

"Pekâlâ, şimdi gidiyorum. Fakat geri geleceğimden emin olabilirsin."

"Lanet olsun çocuk, git artık."

Spike arkasını dönmüş Dawn'ın onu süzdüğünün farkında değil, kendini içkiye boğuyordu. Kapı çarparak kapandığında onun gittiğini anlaması için bunu duymaya ihtiyacı olmadığını biliyordu. Kalbinin dengesiz ritmini duymaz olmuştu çoktan. Elinde ki bardağı Crypt'in duvarına çarparken tıpkı bardak gibi parçalanmış duygularının acısıyla olduğu yere çöktü.

Ağladı…

Buffy ölümden döndüğü günden beri ağlamadığı kadar ağladı.

Bir erkek için ağlamak zordur. Hele ki bu adamın içinde bir iblis varsa imkânsızdır. Ama bu adam... Ne erkekliğinden utanıyor, ne duygularından korkuyordu. İçinde ki iblise inat kaybettikleri için ağlıyordu. Ne kadar o halde, dizlerinin üzerine çökmüş ağladığını bilmiyorken, saatler geçmişti. Güneşin doğuşuna bir saatten az bir süre kalmıştı. Crypt'in kapısını hızla açarak kendini dışarı attı.

Vampir duyuları güneşin kokusunu burun deliklerinden içeri durdururken o tek bir kokuya odaklanmıştı. Son bir kez görmek istediği kadının kokusuna… Sonun da aradığını bulmuş, koşarak motoruna atladı.

Rüzgâr yüzünü yalıyorken, o zamana karşı yarışıyordu. Sadece onun mutluluğundan emin olabilmek için ölmeyi göze alıyordu. Motoru hızla sağa yatarken soğuk tenini okşuyordu. Oysa hiçbir şey hissetmiyordu rüzgârdan daha soğuk bedeninde.

Sessiz sokaklarda motorun çıkardığı ses birden bire kesildi. Spike motordan inerek usulca ilerledi. Orda olduklarını hissediyordu. Gülüşmelerini fısıldaşmalarını duymaya ihtiyacı yoktu. Olduğu yerde kalarak sırtını duvara verdi.

Angel onun varlığını hissetmişti. Hafifçe gülümseyerek Buffy'i belinden yakalayıp kendine doğru çekti. İki aşığın dudakları buluşmadan hemen önce Angel'ın ağzında çarpık bir gülümsemeyle oluşmuştu. Buffy kıkırdarken dudakları memnuniyetle karşılamış, içini huzurla dolduran bu öpücük için yeryüzünde ki tüm tanrılara teşekkür etmişti. Genç adamın boynuna dolanmış kolları gevşemeden önce dudaklarını çekip fısıldadı.

"Bir an önce eve gitmeliyiz. Yoksa balayına toz yığınıyla birlikte çıkmak zorunda kalırım" dedikten sonra kıkırdadı.

Az ilerisinde yüreği duyduğu fısıltıyla dağlanan Spike'ın varlığından habersizdi. İkisi kol kola eve doğru ilerlerken Spike başını duvara dayamış, vampir kulaklarına ve onu buraya getiren ayaklarına lanetler okuyordu. Gözlerinden süzülen bir damla yaşın sıcaklığı buz gibi tenine değerken hırsla damlayı sildi.

Motoru bıraktığı yere giderek üzerine atlayıp çalıştırdı. Motor bir ok misali öne fırlarken gözyaşları rüzgâra karışmıştı bile.

Aynı gün geceye kavuşurken, genç adam yerinde duramıyordu. Gün boyunca dakikaları saymış, fakat onlarsa ona hiç yardımcı olmamış, saniyeler sanki ayaklarına pranga bağlanmış gibi ilerlemişti. Spike artık güneşin son pırıltılarının da dağların ardında kaybolmak üzere olduğunda farkında bekleyemiyordu. İkinci avcısını öldürdüğü gün kendisine ganimet olarak aldığı ve sonrasında asla bırakmadığı deri ceketi hızla sırtına geçirerek kapıyı açtı.

Motoruna atladığı gibi arkasına dahi bakmadan ilerledi. Nereye gideceğini bilmiyordu. Fakat gitmeliydi. Belki çok uzaklara… Onun olmayan bir şey için acı çekmeyi bırakmalı, kendine yaşamaya değer bir şeyler bulmalıydı. Kendine işkence etmek ona bir yarar sağlamıyordu.

İki üç saat süren yolculuk ve hız onu bir nebze gevşetmiş rahatlatmıştı. Los Angeles caddelerinde ilerlerken gözüne kestirdiği bir barın önünde durdu. Motordan inerken tüm bakışların üzerinde olduğunun bilince, fakat umursamaz bir tavır içindeydi. Barın önünde ki korumanın yanından geçip girecekken adam onu ceketinin kolundan yakaladı.

"Yavaş ol Billy. Girebileceğini söylediğimi sanmıyorum."

Spike önce kolunda ki ele baktı, ardından kolunu bir hamlede adamın elinden kurtarırken, bakışları yüzüne dönmüştü."

"Bende izin istediğimi sanmıyorum – baştan aşağıya süzdü – ufaklık"

Adam kendisinin yarısı kadar olan, bu sarışın yeni yetmenin ona bu şekilde hitap etmesine sinirlenmiş dayandığı duvardan doğrulmuştu. Spike'ın yakasına giden eli genç adam tarafından daha dokunmadan havada yakalanmış ve bükülmüştü.

"Bak sorun istemiyorum… Sadece bir iki içki içip çıkacağım."

Koruma haykırmamak için kendini sıkıyor gösteriyi izleyenlere küçük düştüğünün farkında başını sallayıp içeri geçmesi için izin verdi. Lanet ufaklık umduğundan çok güçlüydü. Olay büyümese iyi olacaktı.

Spike gülümseyerek başını sallayıp içeri girdi. Arkasından gelen fısıldaşmaları umursamadan gürültülü barın sigara alkol ve diğer bilumum kokuyla sarmalanmış ortamına karıştı. Bara oturum bir içki söyleyip etrafını seyretmeye başladı.

Pistte eğlencenin ritmine kapılmış gençler çılgınca bir tempoyla dans ediyordu. Barmen içkisini uzatırken ilgiyle onu süzmüştü. Az ötede onu süzen kızları fark ederek, içkisini kaldırıp selamladı. Buffy onu istemiyor olabilirdi. Elbette ki bu başkasının onu istemediği anlamına gelmiyordu.

Uzun yıllardır ilk kez başka bir ava çıkmıştı. Bu kez aradığı ne bir bakirenin kanı nede çığlıklarıydı. Aslında biraz zevk çığlığı fena olmazdı. Kendi kendine gülümserken az önce selam verdiği kızların yanına doğru geldiğini gördü. Av için uğraşmasına gerek yoktu…

Bar taburesinde olduğu yerde dönerek kızları karşıladı. Kızlar iki yanına geçmiş onu inceliyorken kızıl saçlı olan şuh bir edayla;

"Tanışmak ister misin?"

"İsimlerin ne önemi var kızıl? Bence eylemler daha önemli…"

Genç kızı belinden kavrayarak kendine çekerken diğer tarafında ki esmere döndü. Esmer olan yaklaşarak kulağına fısıldadı.

"Burada oturmaktan daha eğlenceli şeyler var."

Genç adam yüzünde oluşan gülümsemeyi bastırma gereği görmeden onun da belinden yakaladı.

"O halde daha eğlenceli bir yere gidelim…"

Daha birkaç saat önce aştığı yolları bu kez öfkeyle kat ediyordu. Bu kadın kalbine nasıl bu kadar işleyebilmişti. Onu gözünün önüne getirmeden bir kadını bile öpemeyecek miydi? Olmamıştı yapamamıştı. Birbirinden güzel iki kızı yarı yolda bırakmıştı. Onlara dokunduğunda sanki Buffy'nin kokusunu duymuş, dudakları buluştuğunda onun tadını aramıştı. Sinirle çıkmıştı kızların yanından, arkasından gelen öfke dolu homurdanmalara aldırmamıştı bile.

Şimdi yine yollara düşmüştü. Kaçtığı yere geri dönüyordu. Çünkü kaçsa da faydası yoktu. Kanına işlemişti, kalbine, beynine… Yutkunamıyordu, boğazındaydı… Boğuluyordu. Avcının düşüncesiyle…

Sunnydale'e Hoş geldiniz tabelasının yanından geçerken bu kez durmamıştı. Her seferinde yaptığı ritüeli tekrarlamamış. Evim evim güzel evim dememişti. Evinden nefret ediyor ama başka yere de gidemiyordu.

Crypte vardığında yine güneş doğmak üzereydi. Öfkeyle kapıyı tekmeleyip içeri girdi. Direk dolaba giderek içki çıkardı. Doldurup bir dikişte içtikten sonra bardağı kapıya fırlattı. Cam kapıya çarpıp tuzla buz olurken ilk anki siniriyle dikkat edemediği bir şeyi fark ederek mabedine indi.

Ordaydı… Oturuyor ve genç adamın parçaladığı çizimleri avuçlarının arasında tutuyordu. Bir hayal miydi? Olamazdı… Kokusunu almamış mıydı? Onun o büyüleyici kokusu değil miydi onu mabedine sürükleyen. Başını hafifçe yana yatırıp varlığından hala habersiz öylece duran genç kıza seslendi.

"Buffy?"

Buffy daldığı düşüncelerden onun sesiyle kendine gelirken, elinde ki resimleri yatağın üzerine bıraktı. Ayağa kalkarken ellerini ne yapacağını bilmiyormuş gibi pantolonuna sürmüştü. Genç adam kim bilir ne kadar zamandır elinde tuttuğu kâğıtların avuçlarını terlettiğini anlamıştı.

"Yoktun"

Genç kızın fısıltıyla başlayan sesi çatlayarak kesildi.

"Dışarıdaydım."

"Seni uzun zamandır görmedim. Şeyden beri…"

"O geceden beri…"

Buffy onun yüzüne bakamıyormuş gibi arkasını döndü. Spike ise durumun ironisinden ne yapacağını şaşırmıştı. Ama hissediyordu. Ona ihtiyacı vardı. Bu yüzden gelmişti. Bir adım yaklaşarak genç kızın arkasında yerini aldı. Ağzını konuşmak için açtığında sesi çıkmadı. Ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu. Söyleyecek ne vardı ki? Yeniden ağzını açtığında konuşmasına fırsat kalmadan Genç kızın sesini duydu.

"Biliyor musun?"

"Neyi? Büyük aşkına sonunda kavuştuğunu mu?"

Elinde olmadan iğneleyici konuşmuş kelimeler dudaklarından dökülürken pişman olmuştu. Buffy hızla ona dönerken bağırmasını bekledi fakat genç kızın gözlerinde daha önce hiç görmediği bir ifade görüyordu. Anlamını bilmediği bir ifade…

"Evet… Eksik bir şeyler var… Yerine oturmayan bir parça."

"Burada unuttuğun bir şeyse alıp gidebilirsin."

Genç kızın gözlerinde bir an öfke kıvılcımları çaktı.

"Zaten zor olan bir şeyi benim için daha da zorlaştırmak zorunda mısın? Eski erkek arkadaşıma, eski ve aynı zamanda şimdi ki erkek arkadaşımı anlatmaya geliyorum, bu ne kadar zor hiçbir fikrin var mı?"

"Ahh! Demek sonunda beni erkek arkadaş olarak kabul ettin. Ne kadar hoş demek istedim, ama bunu beni terk etmeden önce yapman kesinlikle daha hoş olurdu."

Buffy'nin omuzları düştü. Kendini yeniden yatağa bırakırken Spike kaç kez o yatakta beraber uyuduklarını düşünmeden edemedi. Fakat bu genç kız için pek bir şey ifade ediyor gibi görünmüyordu. Elini yatağın üzerinde gezdiren Buffy düşüncelerle boğuşuyor gibiydi. Başını kaldırıp genç adamın gözlerine baktı.

"Kız arkadaşın var mı?"

Spike ilk önce sorusuna şaşırırken ardından kahkahayı patlatmıştı. Ondan başkasını düşünemiyorken başka biri olup olmadığını soruyordu. Bu kız ya gerçekten kördü ya da aptal.

"Buraya cinsel hayatımı merak ettiğin için geldiğini bilmiyordum."

Yatağa doğru yürüdü. Buffy ise farkında olmadan kenara kayarak ona oturması için yer açmıştı. Genç adam yanına oturduğunda yatak ağırlığıyla çökmüştü. Buffy ise hala dalgın görünüyordu.

"Bunun bir cevap olduğunu sanmıyorum Spike. Yanılıyor muyum?"

Spike gözlerini tavanda bir noktaya dikerek konuşmaya başladı.

"Seni bu kadar severken başkasının olabileceğini nasıl düşünebilirsin anlamıyorum. Kabul ediyorum. Denedim… Ama her dokunduğum kadında senden bir parça ararken cidden zor oluyor…"

Hata yaptığını bile bile bakışlarını yanında oturan kıza çevirdi. Sarı buklelerini okşamak, dertlerini paylaşmak, onu rahatlatmak istiyordu.

"Senden başkası olmayacak Buffy"

Buffy başını çevirip sarışın adama baktı.

"Biliyorum… Canını sıkmak istememiştim…"

Ayağa kalktı.

"Gitsem iyi olacak."

Spike genç kızın arkasından bakıyor, gitme kal diyen kalbine inat dudakları mühürlenmiş gibi ağzından tek kelime dökülmüyordu. Genç kız arkasını döndü.

"Teşekkürler…"

Yukarı çıkarken, genç adamın arkasından önemli değil dediğini duymamıştı…


	2. Chapter 2

"_Bitti!"_

_Yılların yıpratamadığı, yüzünde tek bir kırışıklık, tek bir kusur oluşturamadığı, yüzyılı aşkın süredir, bu dünyada yürüyen genç adam gülümsedi. Belki yüzlerce kez karşısına böyle dikilmiş, yüzlerce kes onu reddetmişti._

"_Bu şarkıyı çok dinledim aşkım."_

_Buffy genç adamın gözlerinin içine bakarak, kendinden oldukça emin son sözünü söyledi._

"_Üzgünüm… William."_

_Ordaydı… Oturuyor ve genç adamın parçaladığı çizimleri avuçlarının arasında tutuyordu. Bir hayal miydi? Olamazdı… Kokusunu almamış mıydı? Onun o büyüleyici kokusu değil miydi onu mabedine sürükleyen. Başını hafifçe yana yatırıp varlığından hala habersiz öylece duran genç kıza seslendi._

"_Buffy?"_

"_Gitsem iyi olacak."_

_Spike genç kızın arkasından bakıyor, gitme kal diyen kalbine inat dudakları mühürlenmiş gibi ağzından tek kelime dökülmüyordu. Genç kız arkasını döndü._

"_Teşekkürler…"_

_Yukarı çıkarken, genç adamın arkasından önemli değil dediğini duymamıştı…_

Part 2

Genç adam kurulduğu koltukta televizyon seyrediyorken, karnından gelen seslere sonunda dayanamayarak eski buzdolabına gidip kavanozu çıkardı. İçi kan ile dolu kavanozu elinde tutuyorken kapı açıldı. Kapıya döndüğünde gördüğü manzarayı beğenmemiş gibi başını önüne eğdi.

"Summers kızları buradan uzak duramıyor sanırım."

Dawn sırtında okul çantası olduğu halde içeri girip az evvel Spike'ın kalktığı koltuğa oturdu. Hareketleri tedirgin ve huzursuzdu.

"Kendi evinmiş gibi rahat edebileceğine emin ol ufaklık. Zaten eşyaların birçoğu sizin oradan gelme."

"Kavga ettiler!"

Spike ilgilenmemiş gibi görünmeye çalışıyordu. Buffy'nin ziyaretinden ters giden bir şeyler olduğunu anlamıştı. Genç kızın yanına gelip oturdu. İkisi de gözlerini televizyondan ayırmıyor, fakat görmüyormuş gibi boş bakışlarla izliyorlardı. Sessizlik büyüyorken ikisi de konuşmuyordu. Sonunda gözleri hala televizyonda olan Dawn;

"Daha önce anne ve babamın kavgalarına şahit olmuştum. Belki küçük olduğumdan belki de bu anahtar konusundan pek etkilenmemiştim. Ama bu… bu… Gerçekten üzücüydü…"

Spike onunla konuşmamanın ikisine de hiç bir faydası olmayacağını biliyordu. Elinden geldiği kadar yüzeysel fakat onun anlayabileceği bir dilde konuştu.

"Bak ufaklık, çiftler kavga eder ve ayrılırlar. Ama bu her kavga eden çiftin ayrılacağı anlamına gelmez."

"Ama siz ayrıldınız! Değil mi?"

Spike içinden _biz asla tam anlamıyla birlikte olmadık ki_ diye geçirdi fakat bunları kelimelere dökmedi.

"Ablanla ilişkimi konuşmak için mi buraya geliyorsun?"

"Tabi ki hayır!"

İkisi boş bakışlarla televizyon izlemeyi bırakmış ve birbirlerine dönmüşlerdi. Spike içinden taşan öfkeye hâkim olamayarak tısladı.

"O zaman buraya neden geliyorsun? Ne halde olduğumu görüp çete arasında alay konusu yaratmak için mi?"

Dawn'ın yüzü öfkeden kıpkırmızı kesildi. Spike küçük kızın ne ara bu kadar korkutucu ve sinirli olduğunu fark edemediğini düşündü… Gözlerini kapatırken;

"Lanet olsun" dedi.

"Scoobyler tüm gün oturup seni düşünmüyorlar. Sen üzülüyorsun diye seninle dalga geçecek değiller. Üzgünüm Spike ama bu dünya ikinizden mevcut değil." Sesindeki alaycı tını kaybolurken yerini endişeye bıraktı. "Endişeleniyorum… Buffy için, senin için. Üzülüyorum da… Buffy'le konuşamıyorum. Dinlemiyor bile... Sadece sen varsın…"

"Bu da sanırım bana dadanman için geçerli bir neden öyle mi?"

"Sana dadanmak değil de çıkar ilişkisi diyebilirsin. Birbirimizin desteğine muhtaç olduğumuz kesin. Sen benim içgüdülerime güveneceksin. Ben de sana."

"Hey! Ağır ol… Bana güvenebileceğini düşündüren nedir? Unuttun mu? Ben kötü bir yaratığım."

Dawn ayağa kalktı, gözlerini sarışın adamdan bir an ayırmadan;

"Kesinlikle unutmadım. Herkes sana baktığında bunu görüyor olabilir. Ama benim başka şeyler gördüğümü bilsen iyi olur."

Genç adamın cevap vermesini beklemeden arkasını dönüp uzaklaştı. Spike ise genç kızın gerçekten ne bildiğini merak ediyordu.

Günler geçip gidiyor Buffy'i bir daha görmemişken Dawn'ın ziyaretlerinin ardı arkası kesilmiyordu. Sürekli onu ziyaret ediyor olması gerçekten rahatsız edici olmaya başlamıştı. Geliş gidişlerinde konuşulan konu hep aynıydı. Büyük aşıklar Angel ve Buffy…

Spike rahatsız olduğunu belli ediyor da olsa Dawn umursamıyordu. Ağzından düşürmediği tek kelime Angel'a güvenmediğiydi. Spike'ın içinden bir ses Dawn'ın haklı olduğunu haykırıyordu. Ama o kendine güvenemiyordu.

Çünkü Buffy'i deli gibi seviyorken sesin kurumuş kalbinden gelip gelmediğini bilemezdi ki? Ama yüzlerce yıldır o ne kalbini ne aklını dinlemişti. Kanını takip etmişti… Şimdi de kanı yerinde duramıyor bir volkan misali kaynıyordu. Ve o biliyordu ki kötü bir şeyler olacaktı…

Daha fazla dayanamayıp cryptin o soğuk nemli ve yalnız ortamını ardında bırakıp kendini ılık geceye attı. Yine dayanamamış ve kanını izlemeye karar vermişti işte… Bu kez onu nereye götüreceğini merak ediyorken bir mezar taşının üzerinden atladı.

Her tuğlasını, her kapı ve penceresini, her çivisini ezbere bildiği evin önüne geldiğinde, yıldızların ışıldadığı gökyüzüne doğru başını kaldırıp baktı. Sanki yıldızların ona fısıldamasını bekliyordu. Bir zamanlar Dru'suna fısıldadıkları gibi. Onlardan bir cevap alamayınca sessizliği dinlemeye başladı.

Çok geçmeden Öfkeyle kapıyı çarpan Angel2ın evden uzaklaştığını gördü. Öfkesi onun varlığını fark etmemesini sağlarken Spike buna şükrediyordu. Ondan yapı olarak iri olan esmer adam Deri ceketine sarılmış karanlığın içine dalıyorken Spike biraz daha olduğu yerde kaldı. Nasıl olsa kokusundan onu bulması kolay olacaktı. Biraz mesafe daha iyi olurdu.

Dayanamayarak yıllar boyu gözlerini birçok kez sabitlediği pencerenin titrek ışığına baktı. Defalarca o odadan içeri girmiş evin koridorlarında dolaşmıştı. Şimdi ise tek yapabildiği _yine _izlemekti. Kalbine çöken ağırlığa öfkelenerek karanlığın içinde kayboldu…

Deniz ve yosunların kokusu burun deliklerini dolduruyor, onlara karışan mazot kokusu güzelliklerini bozuyordu. Yıldızların aydınlattığı karanlık deniz hafifçe oynaşıyor, rıhtıma vuran küçük dalgaların hışırtısı gecenin sessizliğini adeta fısıldıyordu.

Gecenin karanlığına inat parıldayan sarı saçlarıyla bir köşede durmuş sadece izliyordu Spike. Angel'ı limana kadar takip etmişti. Şimdi ise ne yapıyor olduğunu anlamaya çalışarak, merakla onu izliyordu. Bulunduğu yerden neler döndüğünü kestirmek zordu.

Geldiğinde uzaklaşan birkaç kişi görmüştü. Vampir olduklarını anlamak için dahi olmaya gerek yoktu. Angel onların arkasından bir süre bakmış sonra arkasını dönüp kıyıda demirlemiş büyükçe bir katamarana atlamıştı.

Çok geçmeden elinde taşıdığı bir koli ile geri çıktı ve geldiği yönün aksi istikametinde ilerledi. Spike ise bulunduğu yerde öylece onun uzaklaşmasını izlerken elindekinin ne olabileceğini düşünüyordu. Buffy'i bu saatte yalnız bırakmaya değecek kadar önemli olan şey neydi? Daha da önemlisi vampirleri görmezden gelmesine değecek olan şey?

Ayakları onu geceyle birlikte geldiği yönde sürüklerken kafasını kurcalayan yüzlerce soru vardı. O ise farkında olmadan yürüyordu. Ta ki onun kokusunu alana kadar yürüdü. Nerede olduğunu işte o zaman fark etmişti. İstemsizce yeniden aynı yere dönmüştü. Ayaklarında tonlarca ağırlık varmışçasına donup kalmış, ne ileri ne de geri gidebiliyordu.

Nefes alış verişleri kalbinin ritimsiz atışlarına karışıyorken, genç adam daha fazla dayanamayıp ona doğru yürüdü. Buffy verandanın en üst basamağına oturmuş, elleri alnında öylece duruyordu. Spike tam karşısına gelip başını hafifçe yana eğip genç kızı süzerken, Buffy onun varlığını hissetmiş gibi başını kaldırdı.

Gözlerinden akan yaşlar kurumuş olsa da, vampir onların yüzünde bıraktığı izleri fark etmişti. Tıpkı elmacık kemiğinin üzerinde ki morluğu fark ettiği gibi Daha birkaç dakika önce hareket ettirmekte zorlandığı ayakları gördüğü manzara karşısında kanatlanmıştı. Yayından fırlamış bir ok misali genç kızın yanına vardı.

Elini uzatıp yanağını okşamamak için kendini zor tutuyordu. Dudağını morluğun üzerinde dolaştırıp, her şeyin iyi olacağını fısıldamamak için… Kelimeler boğazına düğümleniyordu. Buffy ise yüzüne bakamadığı bir utançla başını önüne eğdi. Onu asla incitmeyecek bir adamı reddetmiş, onu inciten bir adamla olmuştu. Şimdi ise utanç duyuyordu.

Spike, elini uzatıp çenesinden nazikçe kavradı. Bakışları kenetlendiğinde genç adam yeşil gözlerin altında yine aynı ifadeyi görmüştü. Anlamını bilmediği… Öğrenmek için yüz yılı aşkındır yürüdüğü bu dünyayı feda edebileceği ifadeyi. Genç kız konuştuğunda Spike kulaklarına inanamadı.

"Önemli değil…"

"Nasıl önemli olmaz Buffy. Şu haline bak."

"Önemli değil… Birkaç saate düzelecek. Kimse bir şey görmeden…"

"Ne oldu?"

"Benim hatam… Önemli değil…"

Spike dişlerini sıkıyor, kendine gelmesi için onu sarsmak istiyordu. Neler saçmalıyordu böyle. Görmüyor muydu? Tabi ki görmüyordu… Kördü… Kocasından dayak yiyen ama onu terk etmeyen kadınlar gibi suçu kendinde arıyordu kör bir inatla.

"Ne olursa olsun… Bunu yapmasına izin vermemelisin."

"Bir sorunu var… Ama zamanla geçecek inanıyorum."

Spike onun dudaklarından dökülen kararlı cümlelerden gerçekten inandığını anlıyordu. Yapacak tek bir şeyi vardı. Her zaman ki gibi gitmek… Ayağa kalktı. Buffy'e bakmadan… Yürüyordu. Bahçenin çıkışına geldiğinde durdu. Arkasını dönmeden tek bir kelime söyledi.

"İnanç..."

Anlayamıyordu. Ne kadar düşünürse düşünsün, kafa patlatırsa patlatsın nedenini bir türlü çözemiyordu. Onun, Angel'dan neyi eksikti? Zorla edindirilmiş bir ruh mu? Angel da onu kendi isteğiyle alacak yürek var mıydı? Eğer Buffy istemiş olsaydı, o hiç tereddüt bile etmeden, ona getireceklerini düşünmeden onun için yapardı.

Kendisi bu kadar yürekliyken, onun için ölümü bile göze alabiliyorken, neden Angel gibi affedilemiyordu? Uzun yıllar boyunca yaptığından zevk alarak binlerce cana kıymıştı. Hiçbir zaman pişmanlık duymamıştı. O nerede, ne zaman ve nasıl hayatının anlamı olmuştu bilmiyordu ama kanla yıkanmış ellerini temizleme isteği doğurmuştu yorgun bedeninde.

Belki Dru haklıydı. Yıldızlar fısıldamıştı ona avcıya olan aşkını. Keşke o da başına gelecekleri öngörebilseydi. Sarı bukleleri boğazına sarılıp onu boğmadan önce… Belki kader, belki başka bir şey… Defalarca dönmüştü cehennem ağzına. Bumerang misali. Her seferinde belayı aramış, avcının çevresinde bulmuştu kendisini. Ölümünü arayan av misali…

Sonunda bir grup oyuncak askerin eline düşmüş, kendini bir kukla olarak bulmuştu. Bir zamanlar sadece tahtadan askerlerdiler. Şimdi ise korkulu rüyası olmuşlardı. Kendini yine onun yanında bulmuştu. Ondan nefret etmek istiyor, başına gelenlerden avcıyı sorumlu tutuyordu. Ama avcı ona merhamet etmişti

Ölümünü istemişti. Madem narin boynunu parmakları arasına alıp kıramıyordu, o halde ölümüne gidecek yola bir taş da o döşemeliydi. Ama işe yaramamıştı. Belki ölmüş olsaydı, her şey daha iyi olacaktı. Nasıl olduğunu bilmeden kurumuş kalbinde canlanan bir damar olduğunu fark etti. Sanki kalbine atacakmış gibi zorlayan bir ağırlık çöküyordu Buffy'i her görüşünde.

Ne kadar denerse denesin bu ağırlıktan kurtulamamış, kendini gittikçe altında ezilirken bulmuştu. Defalarca reddedilmiş, ama yine de o gönüllü bir köle olmuştu. Saplantılı bir adam gibi gittiği her yerde takip etmişti. Avcının vurduğu ördeği yakalamaya koşan bir av köpeği misali… Hep kalbinde umut olmuştu. Ta ki eski âşıklar kavuşana, ruhsuz adam bir ruhun altında ezilinceye kadar.

"Hey Spikey! Saklambaç oynamaktan yorulmadın mı?"

Sarışın adam gölgelerin arasından çıkarken, birkaç gecedir yılmadan takip ettiği adam gülümsüyordu. Spike geceler boyu onun her hareketini izlemeye çalışmıştı. Fakat Angel onun varlığının bilincinde Buffy'nin etrafından ayrılmamıştı. Belli ki bu saklambaçtan canı sıkılmış gibi bu gece genç kızdan uzaklaşmıştı. Yine gece yarısı yine limandaydılar. Spike üzerinden 'neredeyse' hiç çıkarmadığı deri ceketiyle nefret adamın karşısında dimdik duruyordu.

"Demek sende sıkıldın. Bende ne zaman bıkacağını merak ediyordum. Bu aralar seni takip etmek hobim oldu."

"Ahhh! Demek sevgilimle bizi sevişirken izlemek egonu tatmin etmek için değildi."

Spike dişlerini sıkarken çenesinde bir kas hareket etmişti. Tüm sözleri onu yaralamak içindi biliyordu. Fakat gerçekten de işe yarıyordu. Kalbini bir bıçak oyuyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Angel onun bu halinden zevk alırcasına kahkaha attı. Ayağını birinden diğerine aktarırken yeniden konuşmaya başlamıştı.

"Spikeyy… Spikey… Her zaman benim artıklarıma âşık olmak zorundasın değil mi? Söylesene yoksa bunu benden hoşlanıyor olmana mı yormalıyım. Belki de benim dokunduklarıma dokununca bana yakın olduğunu düşünüyorsun. Bak bu gerçekten ilginç!"

Oldukları yerde daire çizercesine yana doğru adım atıyorlardı. Spike elinden geldiği kadar kendine hâkim olmaya çalışarak cevap verdi.

"Drusilla… Beni seçti Angel! Belki de seni yaralayan budur ha? Elinin altında ki kızı bana kaptırdığın için benden nefret ediyorsun. Hey Buffy'le ruhunu kaybetmeden yatamayacağına göre asla seninle ikinci bir defa birlikte olmayacak! Belki de bana gelmesinin sebebi budur ha Angel?"

Angel öfkeyle yakasına yapışırken Spike kıkırdamaya başladı.

"Kızlar sana ikinci bir şans vermiyor değil mi? Senin için kötü olmalı."

Angel'ın yumruğunu elmacık kemiğine çarparken Spike bir adım geriye savruldu. Hala kahkaha atıyordu.

"Belki de sebep kızlar değil sensindir. Yoksa küçük Angel'da bir sorun mu var dostum. Ama haklısın 240 yıldır kesinlikle buruşmuştur."

Angel yeniden ona doğru atılırken Spike çoktan gardını almış onu karşılıyordu. Birbirleriyle gırtlak gırtlağa gelmişken Spike artık gülmüyordu.

"Bunu erkek erkeğe halletmeye ne dersin. Diş dişe?"

Angel yakasını bırakıp ellerini havaya kaldırdı.

"Pekâlâ"

İkisi de bir birinden birkaç adım uzaklaşırken Spike arkasına dönüp bir köşede atılı duran sırıklardan birini eğilip eline aldı. Angel da onu izlemiş, yakınında bulduğu bir başka sırığı almıştı. Spike sırığı elinde birkaç tur döndürerek sol elinden sağına aktardı. Bunu yaparken bir an bile gözlerini rakibinden ayırmamıştı.

Sanki orada olmayan biri tarafından verilen sessiz bir emirle iki rakip birbirine atıldı. Spike Angel'ın savurduğu ilk darbeyi sırıkla karşıladıktan hemen sonra karşılığını vermişti. Angel da gardını hızla almış rakibinin saldırısını durdurmuştu. İkisi yılların verdiği içgüdülerle bir birlerine ustaca saldırıyor, aynı şekilde saldırıları bloke ediyorlardı.

Spike Angel'ın atağını geri savururken hızla eğilip sırığı ayak bileklerinin hemen üzerine çarparken Angel boş bulunup yere yıkılmıştı. Çok geçmeden toparlanan Angel ayağa fırlarken ikinci darbe çenesinin hemen yanında patlamıştı. Dudaklarından damlayan kanı diliyle yalarken daha bir hırsla saldırmaya başladı..

"Neyin peşindesin Angel? Küçük tatminlerin sana göre olmadığını ikimiz de biliyoruz."

Angel genç adamın karnına sırığın ucuyla sert bir şekilde vurdu. Spike darbenin etkisiyle iki büklüm olup geriye savrulmuştu.

"Willy... Willy… Benim işlerime burnunu sokmamayı ne zaman öğreneceksin?"

Spike doğrulurken sırığını savurmuş, Angel'ın sırığı çarpmanın şiddetiyle elinden fırlamıştı. Angel elinden düşürdüğü sırığın arkasından bakarken Spike sırığını yeniden elinde çeviriyordu. Sırığı elinden bırakmadan attığı bir tekme, Angel'ın tam karnına gelmiş, onu arka üstü yere düşürmüştü

"Neden geri döndüğün umurumda mı sanıyorsun? Ama bir şeyler çeviriyorsan Angel, yemin ederim onun dırdırını çekmek pahasına da olsa kazığı önce malum bölgene sonra da kalbine yersin. Bu sadece bir uyarıydı."

Sırığı elinden fırlatarak arkasını dönüp yürümeye başladı. Angel oturduğu yerde kahkaha atıyordu.

"Buffy sana sandığımdan daha fazla değer vermiş Willy. Ama artık senin söylediğin hiçbir şeye değer vermeyecek emin olabilirsin."

Spike söylediklerini duyuyordu. Arkasını dönmeden yürümeye devam ederek sol elini havaya kaldırıp orta parmağıyla gökyüzünü işaret etti. Angel'ın yüzünde ki gülümseme soldu. Spike'ın işlerine engel olabileceğini düşünüyordu. Acele etmeliydi.

Spike merdivenleri tırmanıyorken, cryptin kapısı hızla açılarak duvara çarptı. Crypt hafifçe sarsılırken son demlerini yaşayan güneş ılıkları Buffy'nin hemen arkasında kayboluyordu. Spike onun gelişini görünce elinde olmadan kafası hafifçe yana çevrildi.

"Etkileyici bir giriş sahnesi. Ziyaretini neye borçluyum? Dur söyleme tahmin edeyim… Dün geceden sonra erkek arkadaşın eteklerinin ardına sığındı."

Spike son basamağı da çıkmış, Buffy ise tam karşısında ellerini göğsünde kavuşturmuş onu izliyordu. Spike sağ elindeki kazığa gülümseyerek baktı.

"Ondan ne istiyorsun Spike?"

Spike onun kıçını korumak için çabalıyor oluşunun 'yine' göz ardı edilmesine öfkelendi.

"Af edersin ama erkek arkadaşın bana saldırdı. Belli ki sana anlatırken bu 'detayı' unutmuş!"

Buffy bıkkın bir tavırla ellerini çözerek yakındaki bir lahite yaslandı. Genç kız oflarken Spike kazığın usulca cebine kaydığını fark etmişti

"Duygusal bir anımı seninle paylaşmış olmam onunla aramızın kötü olduğunu ve sana geri döndüğümü göstermez Spike!"

"Ya neyi gösterir avcı? Aşkın seni kaşıyamadığı için benim kaşımam gerektiğini mi?"

Buffy yaslandığı yerden doğrulurken;

"Seninle mantıklı iki insan gibi konuşabileceğimi düşünerek aptallık etmişim."

Kapıya doğru ilerlerken Spike dayanamadı.

"Demek aptal olduğunu kabul ediyorsun."

Buffy öfkeyle arkasını döndüğünde çoktan kazık eline geri dönmüştü.

"Bana seni şu an toza çevirmemem için tek bir neden söyle!"

Spike ona doğru birkaç iri adım atıp hemen önünde durdu.

"Eskiden olsa benim seksi bedenime ya da kaslarıma ihtiyacın var derdim. Ama şuan bilemiyorum sarışın. Sen söyle!"

Buffy'nin kazık tutan eli hızla havaya kalktı. Spike hiçbir tepki vermeden öylece karşısında bekliyordu. Eli ağırca aşağı düşerken arkasını döndü.

"Bizi takip etmekten vaz geç Spike. Hepimiz için en iyisi bu!"


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 seçimler

Elinde tuttuğu kutuyu değerli bir şeymiş gibi, kırılmasından korkarak sütunun üzerine yerleştirdi. Zaman gelmişti. Sonunda amacına kavuşacak, her şey yoluna girecekti. Ailesi ilk kez bir araya gelebilecekti. Bedellerin önemi yoktu gözünde. Sonuca değer miydi? Değerdi...

"Artık sürprizinin ne olduğunu açıklayacak mısın?"

Angel elini omzuna sararken genç kızı yanıtladı.

"Sen sürpriz kelimesinin anlamını biliyor musun? Söylersem hiç bir anlamı kalmaz. Az kaldı merak etme."

Genç kız ezbere bildiği Sunnydale sokaklarında, yanında sevdiği adamla yürüyordu. İçindeki merak onu kavuruyor, mutluluğuyla harmanlayıp kalp atışlarını hızlandırıyordu. İçinden bir ses Bronze'a gittiklerini söylüyordu. Soğuk havada Angel'a biraz daha sokularak ılık nefesini dışarı saldı.

Gecenin sessizliği cryptin içine adeta çökmütü. Spike ise kafese kapatılmış bir kaplan misali taş zeminin üzerinde bir oraya bir buraya yürüyordu. Kalbinden yükselen fısıltılar kulaklarını sağır edercesine artarken, o dışarıda bir şeyler döndüğünün farkındaydı.

Kötü bir şeyler. İçindeki iblisi davet ediyordu. O bu daveti umursamamaya çalışıyordu. Kanı damarlarından fışkırmak istiyormuş gibi adeta kaynıyordu.

Hemen dışarıda bir hareketlilik sezdiğinde kapıya doğru atıldı. O daha kapıyı açamadan Dawn kapıda belirdi. Endişesi yüzünden taşıyordu. Spike'ın Dawn'ın söyleyeceği kelimelere ihtiyacı yoktu. Genç kızın konuşmasına fırsat vermeden onu kolundan çekerek içeri savurdu.

"Sakın buradan bir yere ayrılma! Gerekirse aşağı in!"

"Ama-"

"Dediğimi yap!"

"Sen nereye gidiyorsun?"

Genç kıza cevap bile vermeden cryptin kapısını arkasından çarparak kapattı. Kanını takip etmesinin zamanı gelmişti. İçindeki iblis biraz kavga etme imkânı bulacağı umuduyla heyecana kapılıyordu.

Tahmin ettiği gibi Bronze'un önüne gelip durduklarında, Buffy heyecandan titriyordu. Angel tam arkasında durmuş, ellerini genç kızın omuzları üzerine koymuştu.

Bronze her zamankinin aksine sessiz ve karanlıktı. Buffy, Sunnydale'e ilk yerleştiği günden beri, gecelerini geçirdiği mekânın bu ürkütücü görünümüyle sadece birkaç kez karşılaşmıştı.

Bronze'un etrafında yığın oluşturmuş çöplerin yanından defalarca geçmiş fakat hiçbir zaman dikkatini bu kadar çekmemişti. Angel kapıyı açıp ona geçmesi için yol verdi.

Buffy kapıdan içeri girerken, gözleri içerinin karanlığına henüz alışamamıştı. Havasızlıktan rutubet kokan mekân eskisi kadar güzel görünmüyordu artık. Karanlığa alışırken, bir kenarda toplanmış masalar gözüne çarptı.

Angel bir düğmeye dokununca ortalık biraz olsun aydınlanmıştı. Buffy, hızla arkasına dönerken tedirgince genç adama baktı. Kafası karışmıştı. Angel onu buraya neden getirmişti?

"Angel?-"

Sözü arka tarafında bir yerlerden gelen alkış sesiyle kesilmişti. Sesin geldiğin yöne döndüğünde daha önce hiç görmediğine rahatlıkla yemin edebileceği, on sekiz yaşlarında görünen birisi duruyordu. Genç adam Angel'a hitaben konuşurken Buffy'nin yeşil gözleri gittikçe açılıyordu.

"Tebrik ederim baba. Bunu başarabileceğini düşünmüyordum."

Buffy "Ne!" diye neredeyse bağırırken hızla Angel'a döndü.

"Angel? Neler oluyor?"

Angel yüzünde hafif bir gülümseme ile oğluna bakıyordu. Gözlerini bir an bile genç adamdan ayırmadan Buffy'e;

"Seni oğlumla tanıştırmaya getirdim Buffy. Conner…"

Buffy'nin yanakları öfkeden kıpkırmızı olurken, genç kız Angel'ın onunla dalga geçtiğini düşünüyordu.

"Angel şaka kaldıracak durumda değilim. Neler saçmalıyorsun?"

Angel genç kıza doğru birkaç adım atarken, Buffy tedirgince elini ceketinin cebine atmış, kazığını kavramıştı. Conner Buffy'nin etrafında yürüyerek babası olduğunu iddia ettiği adama doğru ilerliyordu.

"Şaka değil Buffy… Conner benim oğlum."

"Nasıl? Ne zaman? Benim neden haberim yok!"

Baba oğul yan yana durduğunda Buffy onların arasında bir benzerlik görmeyi umarak bir ona bir diğerine bakıyordu. Bir vampirin nasıl çocuğu olabileceğini düşünürken, onun da vampir olabileceği bile aklından geçmişti.

"Bir vampirin nasıl çocuğu olabilir? Benden bu yüzden ayrılmadın mı? Geleceğimizde tombul torunlar olamayacağından?"

"İstersen sana ben açıklıyım Buffy."

Buffy bakışlarını hızla Conner'a yöneltirken açıklamayı duymak için can atıyor olduğunu fark etti.

"Babam Sunnydale'i terk edip L.A'e geldikten sonra Wolfram & Hard isimli bir avukatlık şirketinin dünya üzerinde oynadığı oyunlara müdahale etti. Şirket babamı yollarından çekmek için daha önce burada ölmüş olan annemi yeniden dünyaya getirdi."

Elini kaldırıp çevresini gösteren delikanlıdansa, Angel'ın onu kurtarmak için Darla'yı öldürmüş olduğu yere odaklanmıştı. Bu dünyada neden hiç kimse olması gerektiği gibi ölü kalmıyordu?

"Bir insan olarak fazla zamanı olmayan annem Dru'nun onu dönüştürmesi ile sonsuz yaşama adım atmıştı. Sonrası ise bizim bile bilmediğimiz güçlerin müdahalesi sonucunda bir vampirin hamile kalmış olması."

"Bunu nasıl yaparsın? Hem de… Hem de Darla ile…"

Angel konuşmak için ağzını açmışken Buffy onu eliyle susturdu. Yeniden Conner'a döndü.

"Peki bu yaşta olmanın sebebi ne?"

Conner ağır adımlarla babasından uzaklaşırken yeniden anlatmaya başladı.

"Ben bebekken başka bir boyuta kaçırıldım. Orada zaman farklı işliyordu. Kısaca geçersek orada geçen 17 seneye karşılık burada sadece birkaç ay geçmişti. Geri döndüğümde ise bu yaşa gelmiştim."

Buffy anlamıyordu. Sevdiği adamın farklı olduğunu sezmişti. Sorunları olduğunu ve ondaki farkı hissetmişti. Ama ona bunu neden açıklamadığını çözemiyordu. Neden bunca zaman her şeyi saklamıştı. Gözlerini yakan yaşları tutmaya çalışarak başını dikleştirdi ve Angel'ın gözlerinin içine baktı.

"Neden Angel? Neden bu zamana kadar sustun?"

Angel suskunluğunu bozarken Buffy gözlerindeki ifadeden hiçbir şey anlamıyordu.

"Zamanı yeni geldi de o yüzden."

Buffy eli cebindeki kazığını eklem yerleri bembeyaz olana kadar sıkarken Angel üzerine doğru bir adım atmış, genç kız da bir adım geri gitmişti. Geriye attığı adım sayesinde Conner da görüş alanına girmişti. Conner Buffy'nin daha önce gözünden kaçan bir kutunun önünde yerini almıştı.

"Angel! Neler oluyor? Neyin zamanı?"

"Ailemizin birlikte olmasının zamanı…"

Soundrack what have you done

Bronze'un önüne geldiğinde içeriden sızan titrek ışığı gören genç adamın gözleri kısıldı. Kapıya ulaştığında beklediği gibi kapalı olduğunu gördü. Ayağını kaldırıp sert bir tekmeyle kapıyı kırdı. Menteşelerinin biri kopan kapı sallanırken o içeri girdi.

"Bakın burda kimler varmış…"

Kapının kırılmasıyla birlikte içerdeki üç çift göz o tarafa dönmüş Buffy soluğunu bırakırken Angel gözlerini devirmişti. Conner ise yeni gelenin kim olduğunu güneşten de parlak saçlarından anlamamış olsa da tavrından anlayabilmişti.

"Spike! Git buradan…"

Spike Angel'ın tehditkar konuşmasını görmezden gelirken bakışları Conner'ın önündeki kutuya odaklanmıştı. İçinde ne olduğuna dair hiçbir fikri olmadığı gibi çocuğun kim olduğunu da bilmiyordu. Fakat ondan yayılan gücü hissediyordu. Sakin kalp atışlarını hissettiği gibi...

"Kız arkadaşınla buluşmak için pek kasvetli bir gece. Yanılıyor muyum Angel?"

Buffy, "Spike" diyerek ona atılacakken Angel kolundan kavradı. Genç kız beklemediği engel karşısında önce kolunu acımasızca sıkan ele ardından Angel'ın yüzüne bakakalmıştı. Angel onu kendine hızla çekerken şaşkınlıktan tepki veremedi.

"Spike! Uzak durman hepimiz için en iyisi. Bu işi batırmana izin vermeyeceğim."

Conner elini arkasına atıp nerden geldiği belli olmayan kılıcı çekerken Spike'ın gözleri ikisi üzerinde gidip geliyordu.

"Bir parti planlıyorsun ve benim yerime yeni yetme birini çağırıyorsun. Arkadaş olduğumuzu sanıyordum Angel."

Konuşurken yan tarafa doğru ağır adımlarla ilerliyordu. Bilardo masasına ulaşıp üzerinde duran istakalardan birini almak istiyordu.

"Spikey.. Spikey… İstenmediğini hiçbir zaman anlamıyorsun değil mi? Biz seninle asla arkadaş olmadık!"

"Ahh işte bu sevindirici haber. Hala arkadaşmışız numarasını yapmak istemiyordum."

İstakayı eline almıştı. İlk önce havaya fırlatıp diğer eliyle yakaladı. Ağırlığını ve dengesi tartmıştı. Elinde çevirerek diğer eline aktardı. Conner da karşısında yerini almıştı.

İki rakip birbirlerini tartıyorken Angel, Buffy'i kavramıştı. Genç kız kıpırdamayı bırak nefes alamıyorken olanlara inanamıyordu. Bu kadar değer verdiği adamın, uğruna onu seven bir erkeğin aşkını, sadakatini elleriyle bir kenara itmişti. Günlerdir bunun pişmanlığıyla kavruluyorken yaptığı büyük hatanın farkına şimdi varmıştı.

"Oğlumla tanış Spike!"

Eskisi gibi olacağını sanmıştı. Spike'a olan ilgisinin sadece seks olduğunu düşünmüştü. Onu kullandığını… Ama onu terk ettiği andan itibaren pişmanlığı kalbinden başlayarak tüm bedenine yayılmıştı. Angel'ın gelişiyle düzeleceğini sanmış, eski ve sonsuz aşkı olduğunu iddia ettiği adama sıkıca tutunmuştu.

Çok geçmeden kendindeki değişimi fark etmişti. Tabii Angel'ınkinide… Onu merak etmişti… Görmeye gitmiş ve tek görebildiği onda açtığı derin yaralar olmuştu. Orayı terk ederken kalbinden bir parçayı da bırakmıştı. Kendi elleriyle parçaladığı kalbinden…

Şimdi, reddettiği adam burada onun hayatı için dövüşüyordu. Sayısını bilemediği kadar çok dövüşmüştü onun için. Ve bir kez daha ona yaptıklarını umursamadan onun hayatı için kendi hayatını ortaya koyuyordu. Conner kılıcıyla Spike'ın kolunda bir kesik açarken Buffy çığlık atmaktan kendini alamamıştı.

Onun çığlığıyla dikkati dağılan Angel, kollarını gevşetirken Buffy karnına attığı bir dirsek darbesi ile onu sarmalayan kollardan kurtuldu.

Spike, Conner'ın hamlesini istakayla karşılamaya çalışıyordu. İstaka kırılmaması için dikkatli hamleler yapıyorken, karşısında ki çocuğun sıradan biri olmadığını fark etti. Normal bir insandan kat kat üstün bir kuvveti ve dövüş yeteneği vardı.

Spike onu tartabilmek için tüm gücüyle saldırmıyordu. Onunda aynı taktiği kullandığını fark ederek şaşırdı. Çocuk oldukça seri hareket ediyordu. Fakat ne kadar iyi olursa olsun avcıların avcısı ile baş edebilecek yeteneğe sahip olmazdı.

"Oğlumla tanış Spike!"

Angel konuştuğunda Spike birden şokla olduğu yerde donup kalmıştı. Ne demek oğlu? Conner onun şaşkınlığını fırsat bilerek kılıcını savurdu. Keskin ve soğuk metalin tenine değmesiyle etinde derin bir kesik açılmıştı. Spike Buffy'nin çığlığını duyduğunda gözleri bir anda ona kaydı. Genç kız Angel'ın elinden kurtulurken kazığını çoktan cebinden çıkarmıştı.

Angel elinden kaçırdığı genç kıza bakarken o çoktan Spike'ın yanında yerini almıştı. Karışıklık iki rakibin dövüşünü durdurmuş Conner babasının yanındaki yerini almıştı.

Buffy uzun süredir tuttuğu soluğunu salarken tüm öfkesiyle Angel'a baktı. Spike ise kolundan akan kanlara aldırmadan genç kızın yanında duruyor gözünü kırpmadan Conner'ı inceliyordu. Buffy boğazına düğümlenen yumruyu zorlukla yuttu.

"Buffy… Ailenin önemini sen herkesten iyi biliyorsun. Kardeşin için ölüme gittin. Sadece onun yaşamasını istiyordun. Conner'ında tıpkı senin kardeşinin yaşamasını istediğin gibi annesinin yaşamasını istemeye hakkı var."

Genç kız duyduklarına inanamıyordu. Angel onu buraya Darla'nın yaşama dönüşü için kurban etmeye getirmişti. Nasıl olmuştu da bu kadar kör olabilmişti? Genç kız söylenenleri sindirmeye çalışıyorken yanı başından gelen Spike'ın sesiyle irkildi.

"Aile saadetinizi… Ya da tablonuzu -Her ne ise- bozmak istemezdim ama Buna izin vereceğimi düşünüyorsan çıldırmış olmalısın Angel!"

"Senden izin isteyen olmadı Willy."

"Spike elinde ki istakayı havaya atarken Buffy de kazığını fırlatmıştı. Yılların verdiği deneyimle genç adamın konuşmasına fırsat vermeden ne istediğini anlamış ve ona itaat etmişti. Silahları havada yer değiştirirken Angel ve Conner da yerlerini almışlardı.

İlk saldıran Conner oldu. Buffy'e doğru kılıcı savurduğunda genç kız eğilerek gelen darbeden kaçındı. Hemen ardından daha doğrulmadan yerden ayak bileğine bir tekme atarak Conner'ı bir dizinin üzerine çökertti. Conner hemen toparlanarak ona karşılık verirken Buffy istakanın dayanmasını diliyordu.

Angel ise Spike'a atılmış iki ezeli düşman ölümcül bir dövüşe tutuşmuştu. Bu kez aralarına girecek hiçbir şey yoktu. Spike Angel'ın yumruğunu bloke ederken;

"Biraz daha sert vur büyükbaba"

"Maalesef kafan kalın!"

Angel bir yumruk daha attığında, Spike'ın burnunun ortasında patlamış burnundan aşağı kanlar süzülüyordu. Spike burnundan akan kanları temizlemeye gerek duymadan Angel'ın karnına bir tekme atarak onu geri savurdu.

Conner'ın bıraktığı kutunun üzerine düşmüş, kutu açılmıştı. İçinden düşenlere aldırmayan Spike Angel'a doğru yürüdü.

"Bu kez kazanamayacaksın!"

Angel'a doğru eğilmişken Angel aniden düştüğü yerden kuvvet alarak ters takla attı. Ayakları Spike'ın çenesine çarpmıştı. Spike geriye doğru birkaç metre neredeyse uçmuş, üst üste duran masaların üzerine yığılmıştı. Çatırdayarak kırılan masaların arasında yatıyorken Angel devrilen kutunun başına geçmişti.

Spike çarpmanın şiddetiyle birkaç kemiğinin kırıldığını farkındaydı. Acılarını göz ardı ederek yerinden doğrulup Angel'ın üzerine atıldı. İkisi birlikte yuvarlandılar. Spike ayağa kalkarken Angel'ın yakasından kavramıştı. Sol yumruğuyla ardı ardına Angel'a vuruyordu.

Angel kendini toparlayıp bir yumrukla karşılık verdi. İkinci yumruğu da attığında Spike onun elini kavrayarak itti. Karnına atığı yumrukla Angel iki büklüm olmuştu. Sırtına dirseğini geçirdi.

Angel dizlerinin üzerine çökmüştü. Spike ceketinin yakasını kavramış yeniden suratına ardı arkası kesilmeyen yumruklar atıyordu. Angel'ın ağzından, burnundan kanlar akıyordu.

Buffy, bir vampir kadar güçlü rakibi ile adeta bir dans içine girmişti. Karşısındaki bir insandı. Onu yaralamaktan, hatta öldürmekten korkuyordu. Ama Conner'ın bunu pek önemsediği yok gibiydi.

Buffy artık tükenmeye başladığını düşünüyorken Conner kılıcını bir kez daha savurdu. Buffy onu istaka ile engellemeye çalışmış, fakat sonunda tam ortasından kırılmıştı. Genç kız iki elinde kalan tahta parçalarına sırayla baktı. Başını kaldırdığında zevkle sırıtan Conner'ı gördü. Genç adam son darbeyi vurmaya hazırlanırken Buffy sadece gülümsedi.

"Yakala beni."

Genç kız neredeyse kayar gibi eğilmiş ve yanından geçmişken Conner kılıcı boşa savurmuştu. Kılıcın ağırlığıyla olduğu yerde dönerken öfkeyle Buffy'nin peşine takıldı.

Spike, Angel'ın yakasını bırakmıştı. Birkaç adımda ondan uzaklaşırken Angel kendini toparlayıp doğruldu. Tam Spike'a atılacakken, yüzüne yediği sert darbeyle metrelerce uçup duvara çarptı. Spike tam karşısında durmuş, elinde az önce kırdığı masanın kalın ayağı ile ona bakıyordu.

"Sana bu kez olmaz dedim. Büyükbaba!"

Angel hırsla ayağa fırladı. Her yerinden kanlar akan iki vampir acılarını umursamadan yılların nefretini kusuyordu birbirlerine. İkili karşı karşıya gelip birbirlerinin yakasına yapışmıştı. Angel Spike'ın kollarının direncini kırıp onu tuttuğu gibi metrelerce öteye fırlattı. Spike karnının üzerine düşerken yerden kalkan toz yığını ciğerlerinden içeri dolmuştu. Acıyla ve titreyen kollarıyla doğrulmaya çalıştı.

Angel, yanına gelmiş yakasından tutmuş ve yeniden yumruklamaya başlamıştı. Spike yumruğunu bloke ederken bacaklarının ortasına sert bir tekme yerleştirmeyi ihmal etmedi.

Angel acıyla geri çekilmişti. Yüzü vampir formuna dönüşmeden önce;

"Hadi bitirelim şu işi"

Spike cevap olarak dişlerinin uzamasına alnının kırışmasına izin vermişti. İçindeki iblis adeta sevinç çığlıkları atıyordu. Gülümsedi…

Buffy dikkatli adımlarla arkasından kılıcını savurarak gelen Conner'dan usta hareketlerle kaçıyordu. Her darbeden sadece saniyeler önce kaçabilen Buffy, arkasında duyduğu havayı yaran ıslıkla başını eğdi. Tam başının üzerinden geçen kılıç kirişin üzerinde patlamıştı.

Genç kız kirişin sarsılarak kırıldığını asma katın aşağı çökmek üzere olduğunu fark ettiğinde kendini öne doğru fırlattı. Yıkılan balkon Conner'ın üzerine çökerken yapabileceği hiçbir şey yoktu.

İki vampir birbirlerine ardı arkası kesilmeyen tekmeler yumruklar savuruyordu. Spike tek ayağının üzerinde eğilip Angel'ın ayaklarına çelme takıp düşürürken yerde bulduğu bir tahta parçasını eline almıştı. Angel ise düştüğü yerde Spike'ın düşürdüğü kazığı kavramıştı.

Angel ayağa kalkmış ve kazığı savurmuştu. Kazık Spike'ın karnında yara açarken Angel;

"Hoşuna gitti mi?" dedi şeytani bir sırıtışla.

Spike cevap olarak elinde ki tahtayı savurdu. Tahta parçası Angel'ın karnında tıpkı onun ki gibi bir yara açarken güldü.

"Ya senin?"

Angel, sarışın adamın üzerine atılırken Spike ilk önce onun eline vurup kazığın havaya uçmasını sağladı. Ardından karnına vurduğu tekmeyle onu yere yıkarken kazığı havada yakalamıştı.

Aynı anda duyulan çatırtıyla ikisinin de başları çöken balkona kaymıştı. Angel oğlunun balkonun altında kaldığını görünce, dikkati dağılan Spike'a tekme atarak yerinden fırladı.

Spike birkaç adım geriye doğru sendeledikten sonra Buffy'e doğru atılan Angel'ı fark etti. Kendini toparlayarak arkasından koştu. Buffy'i tutup bir kenara savuran Angel tüm nefretiyle genç kızın üzerine yürümüş, yerde yatan kızın omuzlarından kavramış başını sert zemine vuruyordu.

Spike gördüğü manzara karşısında öfkeden deliye dönmüştü. Angel'ı genç kızın üzerinden adeta çekip fırlattıktan sonra yanına gidip arka arkaya yumruklarını savurdu. Geçmek bilmeyen dakikalar sonunda gücü tükendiğinde ise son bir hamle ile Angel'ın kalbine kazığı sapladı.

Buffy Magic Box'un kapısından içeri girerken, yukarıda ki çan her zaman ki gibi tıngırdamıştı. Giles önünde ki müşteriye gülümseyerek paketini uzattı. Genç kızın arkasından vuran güneş ışığı saçlarının üzerinde ışık oyunları yapıyordu. Yorgun gözleri kararmıştı, eskisi gibi zümrüt ışıklarını saçmıyordu.

Buffy neredeyse ayaklarını sürüyerek masaya geçip oturdu. Giles genç kızın biraz olsun dinlenmesini istiyor fakat kesinlikle ona sözünü geçiremiyordu. Ne zaman geçirebilmiştiki zaten? Yanına gidip oturdu.

Buffy bakışları boş bir noktaya sabitlenmiş şekilde konuştu.

"Haber var mı?"

"Maalesef."

"Anlayamıyorum Giles altı ay geçti. Bir insan bu kadar uzun süre ortalıktan nasıl kaybolabilir?"

"Elimden geleni yapıyorum Buffy. Ama söz konusu olan kişi bir insan değil! Spike! İstediği an yeraltına inebilen biri."

Buffy, Spike'ın adını duyunca gözünden süzülen yaşlara engel olamamıştı. Altı ay önce hayatını kurtarmıştı. Onu eve bırakmıştı. Yanından ayrılırken tek bir şey söylemişti.

"İyi geceler tatlı kız!"

Bu dört kelimeyi söyledikten sonra Buffy'nin içeri girişini izlemiş, odasının ışığı yanana kadar beklemişti. Buffy camdan ona her şeyin yolunda olduğuna dair bir işaret vermişti. İşte bu onu son görüşü olmuştu.

"Buffy onu bulduk!"

Buffy kulaklarına inanamıyordu. Sonunda ona dair bir haber alabilmişti. Çılgınlar gibi kapıdan fırlarken arkasından gelen Giles'ı beklememişti bile.

Saatler süren uçak yolculuğu sonunda Buffy, Afrika topraklarına ayak basmıştı. Sıcak ve boğucu havanın altında yapılan bir araba yolculuğu onu istediği yere, aylardır aradığı adama, sevdiği adama kavuşturacaktı.

Tarif edilen yere geldiğinde çevresinde gördüğü yabancılık onu pes ettirmemişti. Ayakları sanki kanat takmış gibiydi. Kapıyı açıp içeri girerken güneş ışığının içeri süzmemesine dikkat etti. Ona zarar vermeyi istemezdi.

Spike içeri sızan güneş ışığıyla toprak zemine kıvrılırken, çıplak kollarını dizlerine sardı. Işığı engelleyen karartıyı net olarak göremiyor olsa da kokusunu alıyordu. Yine hayal görüyor olmalıydı.

Kendine yaptıklarından beri bu hayalleri çok görmüştü. Şeytanla yaptığı anlaşmadan beri.

Bir kız için bir adamla görüşmeye gitmişti. Onu hak ettiğini kanıtlamak uğruna, ruhu için savaşmıştı. Almıştı da… Peki, artık bir önemi var mıydı? Bilmiyordu.

Karartı önüne çökerken Spike ürkekçe başını kaldırdı. Tam karşısında duruyordu. Tıpkı hatırladığı gibi… Tıpkı sevdiği gibi… Tıpkı gördüğü tüm hayaller gibi...

'Spike' diyordu karşısında ki hayal. 'Sonunda seni buldum Spike! Seni seviyorum… Ne olur beni yine sensiz bırakma.' Spike karşısındaki hayal de olsa ona gülümsedi istemeden. Yıllardır duymak istediği kelimeleri sonunda ona bir hayal söylüyordu. Olsun duymuştu ya.

Hayali ona elini uzatırken Spike onun kaybolacağından korktu. Eğer dokunursa kaybolacaktı. Tenine değen sıcak parmakları hissettiğinde irkildi. Kurumuş dudaklarını zorlukla araladı.

"Buffy?"


End file.
